The Mistake of His Life
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: It's Chase's bachelor party, two days before his wedding. But when he mumbles a name that isn't his fiance's, things get complicated. What happens when he goes through with the marriage anyway, even though it isn't what he wants?


A group of guys stumbled down a sidewalk, laughing and tripping over their own feet. They were drunk, obviously, and were very loud for 1 in the morning. Finally Adam, the only sober one, said to the other men, "Okay, we gotta quite down you guys."

"Dude, don't be such a party pooper!" Chase yelled out, making the others laugh. Adam just smiled and rolled his eyes.

The group consisted of Chase, Adam, Leo, and Matt; who had been Chase's roommate at Harvard. And they were currently celebrating Chase's wedding; his bachelor party. The actual wedding was in two days from then.

"So, where are you and Christine spending your honeymoon?" Matt said to Chase, almost falling over and then laughing about it.

Christine was a girl Chase met right after college. He debated even _talking_ to her for weeks until Leo pushed him to do it, and they started going out. But it soon got serious, to the point of girlfriend. Then, about six months after that, he popped the big question.

"I bet they're going somewhere like Hawaii!" Leo called out.

"Dude! I heard they have nude beaches there!" Matt laughed.

Chase laughed too before saying, "Man, I don't even know! Chris is planning the whole thing and not telling me about it. She wants it to be some sort of surprise or something."

"Well, you're really lucky to have gotten a girl like her. One, she's hot. And two, you know you'll have an awesome life with her!" Matt said.

"Yeah." Chase chuckled. But then Adam noticed him look down to the ground, his face holding disappointment. Although it came and gone, and soon Chase was laughing like an idiot again.

The night traveled on, with the men going all over town. But the party abruptly ended when Chase said something…out of the blue.

They were again in the street, when Chase started getting a head ache. He rubbed his head and mumbled, "Bree."

Adam looked at him, his eyes wide open.

"What did he say?" Leo asked Matt.

"Bree…" Chase muttered again.

The three others just looked at him, when Adam said, "Alright guys, I think we should head back now." He pulled out his wallet and handed the two money, before whistling for a taxi to come over.

"What? The party's just getting started!" Matt exclaimed as Adam pushed he and Leo into the cab.

"No, it's not." Adam chuckled. He then told the driver the addresses, and they were off.

Adam turned back to Chase, who was by now covering his eyes with his hands. "Come on." Adam pulled on the groom's arm. He thanked God that they were close to his apartment.

_Only two blocks._

Adam, glad he had his strength, basically dragged Chase with him down the dark street. Then the apartment building came into view.

As soon as they were inside, Chase mumbled Bree's name again. Adam just ignored him, but this time Chase looked at his bionic brother when saying,

"I'm making a mistake."

Adam turned to face him again. "What?"

"I'm making a mistake. I shouldn't be marrying Christine."

"Why not? I thought you loved her."

Chase then groaned. "No. I love _Bree_, remember?"

Adam closed his eyes. He did remember. He remembered when Chase told him, back in high school. It was after Bree had been quarantined, and Chase trusted him enough to tell him. Adam had kept it a secret for all this time.

"Chase, I thought you got over that."

"I never got over it Adam. I've always been in love with her, and that's why I can't marry Christine." Chase said stubbornly.

"Yes, you can. I know you love your fiancé, you're just drunk right now. Get some sleep, because you're not thinking clearly right now."

"Yes, I am!" Chase shouted. Adam closed his eyes again, he knew that Chase sometimes got angry when he was drunk.

Although mostly he was a happy drunk.

"I miss her! I miss arguing with her every day, and I miss seeing her beautiful face…after she got accepted into Notre Dame and moved away, I don't see her anymore! And it's killing me!"

Adam sighed, before Chase started his rant again. "And you know the worst part? The whole time in high school, she thought I _didn't give a crap about her_. She had no idea that she was the thing I looked forward to seeing every day! I was such a jerk to her. I focused my life on _other _things, and barely gave her the time of day most of the time."

"That's not true-"

"Yeah, it is!" Chase said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I made it seem like she wasn't important to me, that she was just an annoying…sister!"

Suddenly Chase groaned. "And I _hate_ that word. We're not related, yet it would still be frowned upon?" He raised his eyebrows like he was asking Adam for the answer. "This isn't fair!"

"I know." Adam said, but Chase continued on as if he didn't hear him.

"And now I'm getting married to someone who doesn't even compare to her! Why did I ask Christine to marry me?" Chase said, running his hands through his brown hair.

Finally Adam had had enough. "Come on man." He said, pushing Chase onto his bed. And to his surprise, Chase didn't even fight him off. It was as though he was tired, exhausted even.

"Bree's beautiful." He said, although it was muffled since his face was pressed against his pillow. "She's smart, kind, clever, daring, selfless. She's perfect."

Adam sighed as he took Chase's shoes off. Suddenly the inebriated young man rolled over, so he was facing the ceiling. "I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell Bree I love her, and then we'll be together."

"Get some sleep." Adam said as he stood up. Chase nodded and rolled onto his side, his eyes closing slowly. Adam just stared at his best friend with pity, before turning off the light.

When did _he_ become the mature one?

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next morning Adam sat in the kitchen when Chase stumbled in, rubbing his eyes.

"Sup." Chase said as he sat down and grabbed the box of cereal.

"Hey." Adam replied, although his eyes never left the hung over mess at the counter.

Suddenly Chase looked up. "Hey, did anything happen last night? Because I have this…memory, but I think it was a dream. I'm pretty sure it was a dream."

"What happened in it?" Adam asked, although he already knew the answer.

Chase sat there, staring at his bowl of cereal for a minute. Then he shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing." But the humor left his face, and he looked directly at Adam. "Can we just…forget everything about last night?" It was like he knew it _really_ happened.

Adam nodded at him. "Sure."

That's when Chase looked down at his cereal and got a sick look on his face. He then stood up quickly and ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Adam sighed, clearing all thoughts from the night before. They would've been drowned out by the sound of Chase puking anyway.

.

.

.

It was the day of the wedding. Everyone, family and friends, were gathered in the church. Chase was waiting at the alter for his bride, who was due to walk down the aisle any moment. He glanced next to him at his best man, who was of course Adam. Adam smiled, and Chase did too.

But Adam could see the sadness in it.

Suddenly the organ music started to play, and everyone stood up. They turned to the doors behind them, to see Christine in her beautiful white gown. Chase smiled, but then looked over to the row of seats to the left.

There stood Davenport, Tasha, Leo, Janelle and…Bree.

Chase looked at her with love and longing, sadness and anger. He loved her, he longed for her to be with him, he felt guilt for not being able to tell her how he truly felt, and anger because he could never have what he _truly_ wanted.

But then Chase's heart stopped. When he looked closely, he saw a tear go down Bree's face. Everybody probably thought it was a tear of joy, since Bree could be such a sap at these kind of things.

But Chase knew her all too well. That was a tear of sadness.

Although what could he do about it now? Christine walked up beside him, and they both faced the priest. He said everything, and then the couple said their vows. They used the marriage vows, but not their own.

It was Chase's choice.

Christine said the dreaded words. And then it was his turn. For a moment, the world seemed to stop completely. Chase looked at Adam, then down at the ground. He couldn't look back at Bree, because that would make it too obvious. But he desperately wanted to.

Then he said the two words that would seal the deal. The mistake of his life.

"I do." He said, trying to make his shaky breath sound firmer than it was.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled at them.

They turned to each other, with Christine smiling and Chase not. They then leaned in, closer and closer until their lips met in the middle.

**Wweeeelll? Haha What did you think?**

**I know, it's sort of angsty. But I wanted to write something new! However, I will be updating "Nothing Can Stop Us Now" soon enough! I just haven't had much free time! :P**

**And I know Adam was a little out of character. But I figured as he got older, he got more mature! I originally was going to have Leo talk to him, but I like Chase and Adam's bionic brother relationship! haha**

**Anyway, read&review! I might make this a two-shot, the second chapter in Bree's point of view. What do you think?**


End file.
